Not Like Old Fairytales
by ZeldatheWarriorPrincess
Summary: Twilight and Rainbow enter a dark world after completing the mirror, and they find a princess. Fluttershy doesn't feel brave enough to lead a kingdom and taking responsibility for sun and moon. Rarity meets a prince and falls in love with him. There will be romance. Twiluna, Fluttercord, and Rarity x OC. Read and review!
1. Introduction (Sorta)

Long ago, in the peaceful land of Equestria, the two royal alicorn sisters ruled the land in harmony. That is, until one night, the younger princess has mysteriously disappeared. The older one's suspicions are confirmed when she found out that Nightmare Moon has kidnapped the younger princess.

"Your sister is long gone! She will never come back!" Nightmare Moon said to an angry, yet worried Celestia.

"Stop it! Bring Luna back, or I'll have to..." Celestia shouted.

"What are you gonna do, accuse me of the kidnapping of a royal? She is my servant, and she is in a parallel universe, where it's eternal blackness! She'll never find her way out!"

As Nightmare Moon rushes through the mirror, she breaks the mirror into six pieces. The six pieces have scattered across Equestria, which is now called the Sunlit Empire because of eternal daylight.

Meanwhile, in the Sunlit Empire, Celestia is still sobbing because her sister is taken from her. "Luna, if only I saved you..." She whispered.

Luna awakens in a cell that is completely dark. There is no window, just a cell door. Her royal regalia is gone- she now looks strangely mortal. "W-where am I?" She asked, her voice echoing through the blackness.

"In my castle. You are my servant," A malevolent voice echoed, "Your sister sold you because she didn't want you."

"She wouldn't do that!" Luna jumps as she attempts to cast her magic. However, all her magic is gone- and her wings feel numb for a strange reason. Her mane is no longer flowing, yet it is still dark blue like the night.

"My servant, you are to do things for me!"

"My sister will come find me."

"She won't. The mirror is forever broken..."

A thousand years passed, and now it is the present, with Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash venturing in the forest after finding the five shards that are actually the mirror shards. Yet, they don't know, for Rainbow Dash and Twilight tend to find rare things. They're friends ever since they learned to walk and talk.

They are quite the adventurers, but Twilight prefers to rest from time to time.

* * *

><p>Twilight's P.O.V<p>

Rainbow Dash smirks as she speaks with me about what we have. I have a few books, but she wouldn't bother letting us rest so that I can read. The noises in the forest are creeping me out- as if something is lurking. "A cave? Awesome!" She exclaimed as we approach a cave.

"What's great about a cave?" I asked as I shudder. Last time we went into a cave, we got chased by a giant and scary spider with beady red eyes. I shudder at the memory.

"You're totally uncool when you wimp out," Rainbow remarked.

I hurt slightly at the remark. She teases me sometimes, but I won't let her know. "Light up the place with your magic," She concluded as we go further into the inky black darkness.

"Fine, whatever you say," I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, Rarity is looking for a prince, and she hasn't stopped yet...<strong>

* * *

><p>Rarity's P.O.V<p>

My sister is with her parents because she doesn't need to go. She also gets bored easily, but that's Sweetie Belle. She loves to sing, and is friends with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. They go "crusading" for cutie marks in free time. Not that I hate the idea of her crusading, but sometimes I worry that if she goes into a dangerous place like the forest, then she'll get hurt or worse.

Because I don't like going on foot, I am riding the train. It will be a long journey to Marendale, a kingdom once frozen by a late queen. The current queen has icy powers like the late ruler, and her name is Wintry Snowflake. They call her "Elsa" for short. She has a son named Regal Shield.

The name is very well befitting for the prince since he is very brave and royal. His aunt is Spring Cheer, which they call "Anna" for short. The kingdom must have been small, like a village.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy's P.O.V<p>

As I walk to the dining room, I smile at Apple Jack. She is my close friend, not a distant guard. I always feel protected whenever she is around. She is quite strong- and she doesn't need a spear. A lasso and her legs... That's just it. Her friend, Rainbow Dash, is adventuring with a unicorn named Twilight Sparkle.

And there's somepony else I know isn't really a pony, but a draconequus. His name is Discord, and he's sort of lived for years- but he is still a bit young. He is quite chaotic and funny, and sometimes I don't know what to do with him.

As I start eating my dinner, Mom asks me a few questions about my future position. "Well, I'd be very nervous," I said, "Can't Cadence take the additional responsibility?"

"Hmm... Not really. It shouldn't be too burdensome for her, but I'm sure that there is such thing as a moon..." Mom paused as she frowns once again.

"Why are you sad whenever you speak of the moon?"

She sighs, and I could see a tear going down her cheek. "Please give me some time. I'm fine," She lied. She is actually sad about something. Is there somepony that she lost? Or is she just chronically depressed?

I decide not to ask that question again. Sometimes it feels as if I were hurting her feelings. "Sorry if I asked," I said.

"That's alright," Mom replied.

* * *

><p>Twilight's P.O.V<p>

Rainbow Dash may be rude at times, but I still like her. A minute later, we notice a slight glint on the ground. "What is that?" I asked, "The sixth shard of a mirror?"

"What are you talking about? If we place them together, then it'll be a mirror," She replied, "But I don't think we can use it for appearance."

"Yeah... In my book, there is a rumor about a Moon Princess that got taken away by the Nightmare. They're supposed to be in another world, but we can't go into the castle without permission... What can we do about it? Let's put our heads together and think..."

I levitate the shard, and then I place it into my saddlebag. "Oh, I have an idea! You know how dark it can get when the dull sun is in the sky, right? It will be the right time to sneak into the castle! We must be quiet and sneaky..." I said.

"I'll cover you if we ever got caught," Rainbow replied.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of the first chapter? Any reviews and comments are appreciated, except flames.<strong>


	2. Meeting Royalty

Rarity's P.O.V

As I arrive in Marendale, the bright sun starts to set. Of course, there are two suns- which is a bit strange. Sometimes I would dream about darkness and the white little dots in the sky, and the big white sphere in the middle of the sky. When I have that dream, the shadows would move between the trees- a phenomenon that sometimes frightens me.

Other than that, the shadows don't appear too often, so sometimes, I would just stare at the divine dark sky. The dots are like diamonds, and the sphere is like a pearl. I enter the castle, and I hear several ponies talking. As I walk through the crowd, a handsome stallion bumps into me. I gasp, and then I apologize.

"No need to apologize. My name's Regal Shield," He said.

"Oh! My name's Rarity," I replied.

"That's a beautiful name. May we speak for a while?"

"Of course, Regal Shield. Is it true that you're a prince?"

"Yes. Have you heard of me?"

"Of course I did."

"That would explain why foreign mares flock into Marendale to court with me. They speak other languages."

"So... How about we take a stroll in the courtyard?"

"Sounds great!"

I giggle as we walk into the courtyard. He is very dashing- and he would make such a great king someday. If he becomes a king, then I would be his queen. "I heard that your ancestor once froze the world," I said, "It's not as if it were a bad thing. Was it accidental?"

"It's just accidental, and I wonder if the citizens from Equestria always hear about Marendale's royal family," Regal Shield said.

"Sometimes Equestrians do, and sometimes they don't. That's how it works, you know. Princess Fluttershy isn't willing to take additional responsibility. I think she's just nervous. I think it would be kind of Princess Cadence to help her with ruling Equestria someday."

"Are there any other princesses in Equestria?"

"Of course. There's other ones. Princess Celestia is more like a queen, and there's rumors that she has a lost sister named after the moon."

"So, is there many princesses in Equestria?"

"Not really. There's this obnoxious prince called Blueblood. He's the nephew of Princess Celestia, but most ponies ignore him. Most mares don't like him."

"Oh. So, is there just four princesses?"

"Yes."

"I think you're beautiful."

"Thank you. You're handsome."

I gaze into his light blue eyes as he smiles. His light blond hair is utterly gorgeous on him, and he has a pale blue coat. He could be the spitting image of Wintry Snowflake, or "Elsa."

"I think if we have children together, they'll be as good-looking," Regal Shield said.

"I agree," I replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash sneak into the castle to find the mirror...<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight's P.O.V<p>

As Rainbow Dash and I sneak into another room, I hear a loud thump. It's a bit dark in the castle, so sometimes, I could get startled. I jump for a second, and fortunately, I have stifled a yelp. Rainbow Dash smiles at me, making me feel reassured. "I'm sure one of the guards got hurt," She said softly.

I giggle in response. "Maybe," I replied.

We enter another hallway, and we notice the string-like red beams that block the door at the end of the hallway. "Now use your magic," Rainbow said.

"Okay," I replied as I activate my magic.

We teleport to the door, and surprisingly, the door is unlocked. "If we're going to open or close the door, we have to be quiet," I concluded.

"Right," Rainbow replied.

We quietly enter a room with a broken mirror, and I take out the shards. I magically place them onto the broken mirror, and they connect immediately, forming a portal. "That means adventure!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Keep your voice down," I replied, "They could hear us."

I hear the footsteps approaching, and I rush into the portal with Rainbow Dash. My heart is literally pounding from both fear and thrill. I'm probably having another adrenaline rush right now. We are now in another place- and the stories call this the Shadow World or sometimes, the Night World. I think the night is different from day because it's much darker and more mysterious.

I feel a cold breeze as I look around. The shadows seem to move across the ground and the walls. Or, is it my imagination playing tricks on me? I notice a huge door on our left. I look out the window, and all I see is the dark, dark clouds and a red moon.

I have a feeling that we are being watched, but I decide to shake it off, because I'm probably not used to the complete darkness. Rainbow Dash and I walk throughout the castle to search for a way out. As we find a way out, we notice that the castle is slightly bigger than Canterlot Castle. I hear chuckling behind us, and I immediately whirl around to see who it is.

"You cowards, you look like you're from the Day World," The alicorn said, "Call me Nightmare Moon. I rule this world with an iron fist, so a princess from that world is my servant. Her name is Princess Luna, and if you ever get into the dungeon, don't let her escape."

"So you're Nightmare Moon... Why did you imprison Princess Luna?!" I replied, fear melting away from my heart.

Rainbow Dash jumps in between us as if to defend me. "Land a hoof on her, and you're dead!" She shouted.

"Very well, then. I'll be in the throne room," Nightmare Moon said.

Nightmare Moon flies away as Rainbow Dash and I enter another building that is even more darker than the castle. This is what she calls a dungeon, right? I can barely see in this darkness. "Twilight, you've been in the darkness before! Light up the place before one of us go insane with hallucinations!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay," I replied as I light up the way with magic, "Be patient. No need to be so demanding."

"Yeah, right."

We walk through the hallway, and we approach a cell with an alicorn in it. The alicorn looks up at us, and she seems apprehensive. "Who art thou?" She asked, "We have never seen thou before. Art thou from Equestria?"

She stands up, and her expression turns from apprehensive to a bit of seriousness. "Will thou be so kind to help us escape this world?" She asked, "Call us Princess Luna, by the way."

"So, you're the princess that got taken from Equestria?" I asked.

"Thou art very correct. How dost thou know?"

"I read a book about a legendary moon princess that disappeared from Equestria. Were you taken when it was in the medieval era?"

"Medieval?" Princess Luna seems puzzled right now, as if she can't understand modern Equish.

"I'm talking about somewhere between 1400 and 1600."

"Okay. What year is it now?"

"It's 2014."

"So, it's been many years."

She nods as I decide to introduce myself. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is Rainbow Dash," I said.

"Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash," Princess Luna repeated.

"We're here to get you out."

"Thou art going to? We must avoid the Nightmare's icy gaze, though. She's not the type to let ponies escape. Twilight Sparkle, we sense that thou have powerful magic. We're sure that thou and Rainbow Dash will take down Nighmare Moon together."

"She's just so old fashioned," Rainbow Dash commented, "She doesn't know it's 2014."

"Will you stop it? You sound mean," I told Rainbow.

"Thy friend's observations are correct. We have lived a long time, Twilight," Princess Luna told me.

"Well, don't let her bully you. She can be insensitive sometimes," I replied.

"I'm not trying to be mean," Rainbow Dash said.

"Dost thou want to know how I got here? Or dost thou already know?" Princess Luna asked me.

"I already know," I replied.

"Nightmare Moon lied about our sister when she imprisoned us. Our sister would never betray our heart. Even though our cutie mark is a crescent moon, and Nightmare's cutie mark is similar, she is not our sister. Princess Celestia of Equestria is our sister."

I look around for a key as Princess Luna continues to speak. I notice a key hanging on the left wall, and I levitate it with my magic. I place the key into the keyhole, and the door opens by itself.


	3. Escapes, Reports, and Romance

Twilight's P.O.V

As I unlock the cell door, Luna walks out. "Now, we're going to find that mirror," I said.

"Alright, but wouldn't Nightmare Moon suspect something?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm not sure, but..."

We all freeze for a moment when a guardspony appears. He has a grisly appearance, like that of a monster. "Why did you release the servant, Foals of the Sun?! I will tell Her Royal Majesty the Queen Nightmare Moon about this," He boomed.

"Don't mistreat them. Just because they come from Equestria doesn't mean that they art the Bringers of Light!" Luna shouted, as if to defend us, "We're not having thou try to bring them to a halt! We're not a servant, but a true Princess of the Night! Yet that villainous queen of thine uses the night to terrify others, not fill them with curiosity and appreciation!"

"Well, then! I'm going right now."

I wonder why she seems protective, even though she doesn't know us very well. Maybe that can relate to when she was in Equestria, she could have defended her subjects if they're threatened or in danger.

"I think you're gonna be old fashioned forever," Rainbow Dash told Luna, "It's 2014."

"Tis a lie! Twilight told thou that we will soon adjust to modernized speech! Now repent for your words," Luna replied.

"Hey, I still don't understand you." Rainbow Dash is teasing her right now.

"Thou chose to misunderstand us rather than help us?"

"Stop arguing," I said, "It's getting us nowhere."

We walk out of the dungeon, and Nightmare Moon approaches us. "If you're wondering where Luna's magic went, you'll have to explore the whole forest out there," She said as she points into the distance, "Luna, your cowardly rescuers won't even face their fears!"

"Yes, they will," Luna retorted, "Just let us go!"

"I'll see you in the forest if you ever found your magic, servant."

"We won't be thy servant anymore, Nightmare Moon!"

She cackles evilly as she disappears into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Rarity's P.O.V<p>

Regal Shield leads me into the castle, and we are still talking about certain things. I gather up the courage to ask him if he likes me. "Regal Shield, do you like me as more than just a friend?" I asked.

Regal Shield pauses, and then he blushes for a second. "Of course," He replied.

"Aww, I like you too!"

I think our love is going to be like an open door. I embrace him for a few seconds, and then I gently break the embrace. Now, I am daydreaming about our future. I would wear an elegant wedding dress as I walk down the aisle to this handsome prince. And then, when his parents die, then I would become his Queen... Queen Rarity and King Regal Shield of Marendale.

I would wear an elegant and regal robe as I sit upon the throne, watching over the court and speaking with my subjects. And when we have foals, I would hope to develop them into proper young royals!

"Shall we dance?" Regal Shield asked, interrupting my daydream.

"Oh, of course," I replied.

He takes my hoof, and the music starts to play. I gaze into his eyes, not wanting to break eye contact. I think his royal lips would be delicious. I blush at the thought as the dull sun rises into the sky. Usually, when the dull sun rises, the sky will either turn orange or red. And when the ponies go to bed, they usually use the blinds or curtains to block out the light.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy's P.O.V<p>

I follow my mother into her room, and I start speaking with her. "Can't Cadence be the next Princess of the Night?" I asked, "If not, maybe we can use another immortal."

"No. We need somepony that can dreamwalk and guard the night. We're not going to have Discord or Cadence rule the Night," She replied.

"Okay... But have you noticed something about the mirror portal? Apple Jack says that she may have watched a few ponies put the mirror together."

Mother sits up, and she seems concerned. "Okay. If it's possible to find the Night World, then I can go, but you and Apple Jack will have to come with me. Otherwise, it will be wise to wait until the bright sun rises, where we'll have enough energy to go."

I nod in response as I walk to my room. Pinkie Pie jumps out at me, and I get startled for a second. "Surprise! Well, I think the mirror could lead to another world where we can meet a counterpart," She said quickly.

"Pinkie! Let me go to bed," I replied.

"Okay, bye..."

She hops off as I enter my room. She is one of my friends, and she's most likely the extrovert. She talks about everything for hours on end.


	4. To the Rescue?

Twilight's P.O.V

"Don't tell me that we have to go into a forest over there to find Nightmare Moon. A lot has happened today," Rainbow Dash said.

"I thought you like adventure, Rainbow! Are you just making an excuse to be mean towards Luna?" I replied.

"Okay, okay! I'm just making an excuse. If you don't want me saying anything, I'll keep my mouth shut for the rest of this journey."

"Good. There are not going to be hurt feelings."

Rainbow Dash nods for a moment, but for a moment, I see her mouthing a few words. I think it was "What are you, Blossom from Ponypuff Fillies?" I giggle for a moment, and she gives me a smug smirk in response.

"You saw me mouthing a few words, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yep," I chirped, "We watched the show when we were very young."

"I remember when you would act like that leader that bosses her sisters around."

"She's not bossy. She makes a good leader."

We walk farther out of town and closer to the darkened forest. We continue talking about the show, when Luna seems to interrupt politely. "What is a show? Well, we... I mean, I am very much behind on what happens in the twenty first century. Was there modern things? And what are they like?" Luna asked.

"Do I have to explain it all? Okay, I'm gonna have to monologue to you. The modern things are called technology. Carriages are replaced with cars, and there are computers, allowing for email so somepony doesn't have to send the paper to somepony else or even go all the way to the other pony's house. And there's a video camera and a regular camera. They take pictures and make videos. There are also television sets and gaming consoles, and there's so much more... I consider video games the best," Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay. We have pictures of what technology looks like," I said.

"Then show them-"

"Let me do the talking!" I place my hoof on Rainbow's muzzle, and she quiets down.

Just as we enter the forest, a howl echoes throughout the forest. We then hear deep growls, like that of an angry and evil beast. The branches on the ground snap behind me as the leaves near the left tree starts to be lifted into the air. A group of black figures appear, just five feet away from us. Their eyes glow like the red flashlights in the darkness.

The moon lights up the forest floor, making their expressions readable. I can see aggression in their eyes, and I feel a foreboding sense of fear and of danger. They seem rogue, possibly more rogue than the guards in Nightmare Moon's castle. "Just who are you to challenge us?" Luna asked as she steps in front of us, as if to defend us.

"We are the minions of Nightmare Moon. The Light Bringers call this world the Night World, but it will make sense if it's called the Nightmare Realm," The pony in the middle said with a slight tinge of aggression.

"You will go down. You will end up like one of us... We are the Blanks," Another black pony said.

"Blanks?" I asked, puzzled.

"You got that right. We have no 'cutie' marks. Anypony with a 'cutie' mark that dares to cross our path will be killed," Another black pony said with an audible growl.

"We have cutie marks. There is nothing wrong with having one!" Rainbow Dash shouted, allowing her voice to echo throughout the forest.

Just then, we all hear a rattling around us. Multiple skeleton ponies appear, and they start approaching us. "Then you will meet your fate," The black pony said.

Oh, my gosh... Now we're doomed...

* * *

><p>Fluttershy's P.O.V<p>

I didn't realize that I was oversleeping until Mom gently rubs my back with her hoof. I open my eyes, and the bright sun is shining through the window- it's so bright that I feel like covering my eyes. "Are we going?" I asked.

Pinkie Pie jumps onto the bed, causing me to be fully awake. "Let's go!" She shouted.

"Pinkie, be gentle. You know she doesn't like that," Mom said.

I climb out of my bed, and we all crowd into the hallway, along with Apple Jack. We walk to the dining room to have some breakfast.

* * *

><p>Rarity's P.O.V<p>

It has just been a few days in Marendale. Regal Shield and I have gotten to know each other in less than forty-eight hours. Now, they are having a Morning Ball to celebrate our betrothal. It is strangely silent in the throne room when I enter the castle. The queen is sitting upon the throne, and she seems a bit devastated.

Fearing the worst, I decide to ask her about what happened. "What is it?" I asked.

"Lady Rarity... The intruders invaded the castle in the middle of the night, and they stole Regal Shield. One of the intruders claimed to be from the Southern Isles," She replied.

Okay, I won't let her turn me into a full-on hero. I'm not the type of pony who saves the day- I'm a damsel-in-distress at heart, meaning that I prefer to be "saved" from danger by a handsome knight or prince. "If we go to the Southern Isles, then we'll find him, right?" I asked.

"I don't know. The royal family from the Southern Isles has declared war on Marendale," Wintry Snowflake replied.

"You can save him. I can't."

"We wouldn't give up," A stubborn voice butted in.

"Spring Cheer, you know it's rude to interrupt," Wintry Snowflake said.

"So? I heard the conversation and decided that we will find Regal Shield," Spring replied.

"Then you should at least wait until our convers-"

"Our mother once told us to not trust the royals from that kingdom."

I wonder how long this is gonna take. As I walk out into the courtyard, they stop talking for a moment.


	5. A Bit of Drama, and Rarity's Temptation

Twilight's P.O.V

Rainbow Dash attempts to eliminate multiple zombie ponies at the same time using her martial arts skills, and Luna attempts to shove the zombie ponies back using her hind legs. "You fight like a filly," Rainbow told her.

"I'm not young! I'm already older, and I'm an alicorn. I'm stronger than I look," Luna replied.

"Yeah? Prove it, damsel in distress."

"I'm not the type of princess that screams for help. I try to fight back."

"Then how did Nightmare capture you? I'd have the same question for the princesses from classic video games. They always get captured, yet they can fight back. You're like one of them- most likely that wise princess that uses magic, to be exact. Also, have you even used your wings to fly out of danger?"

"Rainbow Dash! Seriously," I told Rainbow Dash as I fend off the zombie ponies using most of my magic.

I feel exhausted from all the magic use, and I feel like taking a rest from all of that. After a few hours of fighting the zombie ponies, the forest mysteriously becomes empty once again. I wonder if time is existent in this world. Is there a seasonal cycle, like longer winters and shorter summers? In Equestria, there are longer summers and much shorter winters.

We all walk throughout the forest, and we approach a clearing, with a ruined castle in the distance. The abyss below the bridge is intimidating- I wonder if there's ever any ground down there or not. The black fog surrounds us, making it hard to see.

"Twilight Sparkle! Activate your magic so we can see," Rainbow Dash told me.

"Okay," I replied.

"Let's get this done with so we return this medieval princess to her sister."

"I thought you're supposed to be nice to her!"

"Yeah, right."

Just as we start crossing the bridge, the bridge breaks into half, and I scream. I close my eyes as I feel myself falling. Somepony must have broken my fall, because I feel a strong body catching my own. I open my eyes, and I realize that Luna has saved me. Her wings are open, and she is gliding up into the air. "Is Rainbow Dash okay?" I asked.

"Of course. She flew across the abyss," Luna replied.

"That's good. I wonder if Nightmare Moon lied about your magic."

"Me too. I don't trust her."

As we reach the cliff, Rainbow Dash seems to be impatient. "What took you so long? And I can't believe that you became a fully-fledged damsel in distress, Twilight," She said.

"I'm not an alicorn," I reminded her.

"Whatever."

"Can't you be gentle to each other for once?" Luna asked, "The argument must have been going on for a while. You should put aside your differences."

"We will," Rainbow and I said in unison.

Rainbow Dash sounds stubborn when she said that. She may be brave and adventurous, but that doesn't give her the right to be a bit mean and arrogant.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy's P.O.V<p>

After breakfast, we all go into a room with a mirror. "It's more than just a mirror. It leads to other worlds. If it can, then we will find my sister," Mom said, "So, if you see Aunt Luna, don't be afraid of her. She's more kind than she appears. I know she has darker colors, but she is not a bad pony."

"Okay," I replied.

"Did the guards know we're going somewhere?" Apple Jack asked, "And I'm not sure if the citizens will be orderly without a ruler to make laws."

"I'm sure they can do without a ruler," Mom told her.

"It doesn't hurt to have some chaos going on," Discord said with mischeif in his vocal tone, "What fun is there in making sense?"

"Discord, you can't let bad things happen," Mom warned him, "Else you're going back to your stony imprisonment."

"I won't. I promise."

"And keep your promise."

"Okay. You have to lighten up a bit- you're starting to sound like your sister."

"Oh, please. My sister and I aren't complete opposites. We can be strict sometimes, and we both make sure that the land doesn't explode into violence and complete chaos."

"I still don't trust Discord," Apple Jack said.

"You've always been like that," I replied, "Discord's no longer evil. He's redeemed."

"There's nothing wrong with having a balance between chaos and non chaos," Pinkie Pie said, "There's good chaos and bad chaos, remember?"

"Pinkie!" Apple Jack told her.

Discord waves at us as Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Mom, and I walk through the mirror. A few guards are coming along, so we can have additional safety.

* * *

><p>Rarity's P.O.V<p>

I walk to the train station, and then I hop onto the train to go back to Equestria. I won't bother staying for long, I may have something to do at home. It is raining hard today, and it pretty much sums up my mood. I probably won't see the prince again... Time to find another love. "I will replace your prince. You won't resist me when you see me," A devious voice whispered.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You will know as soon as you look at me."

"You can't steal my heart. I'm taken."

"You're just in denial." A hoof caresses my cheek as my tears are being wiped away by this mysterious entity.

"Denial?" I asked. I have a feeling, that deep inside my heart, that he might be evil. I push away as the feeling as just a sign that I want to reject him.

"Of course," The voice said huskily.

I am beginning to feel seduced, but I won't give in. "Can you tell me who you are?" I asked.

"Why, my impatient mare, I will tell you who I am. I'm King Sombra."

"Sombra? My name's Rarity."

King Sombra becomes more visible, and I gasp. I want to feel fear, but instead, I feel entranced by his appearance for some reason. He activates his magic, and his magic surrounds my horn. "Wait! What are you do-" I shouted.

I enter a dream, and there are familiar ponies glaring angrily at me. I just realize that they are from Marendale. Wintry Snowflake is the first to speak. "Why did you leave us in a time of need?! Because of your absence, Regal Shield is dead! Dead, I say! Your punishment is going to be cold! You'll be frozen," She said as she activates her icy magic.

Spring Cheer approaches me, and narrows her eyes. "You have no heart for my nephew. You're just like Hans," She said darkly, "My sister will eliminate you."

Just as the icy blast surrounds me, I get out of the dream. King Sombra is chuckling as I break down in tears. I curl up in a fetal position, and I breathe heavily. "You're not perfect for this prince," He said, "I told you... Regal Shield has lost trust in you, and he would hate you even though you tried to save him."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Let's put that in the past. It's time that you consider being my wife someday."

"What? I'll never marry you."

"You only act stubborn, Rarity. It's only because you still love the prince. I don't care about him. If I was trying to fall in love with you, I would get the prince out of the way. He's only fragile and mortal, like his relatives."

I have to agree with him. I nod in response to what he has just said. "Okay. I have made my final decision," I said.

"What is it?" King Sombra replied.

"I will break off ties with the prince. I'll let the queen know of my decision. And be there for me, okay? She has icy powers."

"I won't leave your side."

Just before the train starts moving, I hop off the train to return to the kingdom of Marendale. "If you let her know, then I will give you what you secretly desire... And it's power," King Sombra said, "We'll rule together, and you will be my queen."

"Power?" I replied.

"Yes. That means having to become evil and getting more powerful in magic."


	6. Royal Sisters' Reunion & Rarity's Choice

Twilight's P.O.V

The black fog seems to get thicker as I use more magic to light up the path. "It's much darker than a regular forest," Rainbow Dash said.

"I agree," I replied.

Luna looks to the left, and she has a certain expression on her face. "What is it?" I asked.

"I have a feeling that more ponies from Equestria arrived in this world," She replied.

"Is this a good thing?" I asked.

"I don't know. This world is probably full of evil creatures."

"And I wonder why you're not like Nightmare Moon," Rainbow told Luna.

"Rainbow Dash! She's not a creature of darkness. She just controls the night," I replied.

"Yeah, right," Rainbow replied.

She always has that attitude. She's always been the brash tomboy- and she's hard to agree with or tolerate sometimes.

"Your attitude really needs to change," I told her.

"You're not my mom," Rainbow replied.

"I know, but I wouldn't appreciate rudeness."

"I'm not always rude or brazen. I'm just brave."

"You get too far sometimes."

"Bookworm!"

"Tomboy!"

"Damsel in distress!" Rainbow Dash has a cocky smirk on her face.

Okay, I'm not always the type to scream for help, but I can get quite nervous. Luna then gazes at us. "Did you not agree to stop arguing?" She asked.

"We did, but we didn't mean to break into an argument," I replied.

"And what about calling others names?" Luna turns her attention to Rainbow Dash.

"I tend to do that sometimes," Rainbow Dash said, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"It depends. In this case, it sounds unkind."

"Alright. Sorry, Twilight," Rainbow Dash said as she turns her attention to me. She sounds reluctant.

As we continue talking, we find ourselves at a drawbridge leading to a fallen castle. There is a dark creature lurking beneath the drawbridge, with red eyes glowing in the chasm. The pairs of red eyes seem watchful, as if the creature is preparing to jump out at us any moment. I can hear ominous growling and other monstrous noises coming from the chasm.

"Nightmare Moon sure does know a way to stop us in our tracks," Rainbow Dash said.

"That's because she's tricky and always plotting something," Luna replied.

"I can see that," I said, "Although this creature worries me. It could be stronger than the creatures that we encountered upon entering the forest."

"Don't worry. I can protect you." She smiles at me, and my heart warms up. I feel protected when she says that.

I start to flinch when I hear high-pitched echoes coming from a distance. It sounds like a scream, although maybe it's not from a pony, but it could be a trick. Or, it could be a hallucination. "Who is there?" Luna asked as she steps in front of me and Rainbow Dash.

* * *

><p>Celestia's P.O.V<p>

It's surprising how there's no flashlights in this world. The forest is very dark, and Fluttershy is screaming about the creatures in the darkness. She's being very frightened, while Pinkie Pie is singing a song about giggling at the ghosts. "Giggle at the ghosties! Giggle at the ghosties!" She sang loudly.

I swear that I heard a familiar voice asking about who might be in the forest. That voice sounds determined, almost if that pony is ready to fight off evilness. Could it be Luna? I don't know how she got free- maybe a pony rescued her. "Shh," I told the others, "I think I heard something familiar."

They all become quiet as a familiar voice continues to echo questions about another presence being in this forest. "Where are you? We're not here to attack you, if you were Luna," I called into the distance.

"Celestia? Is that you?" The voice responded.

"Of course."

We continue further into the forest, and when we get closer to a fallen castle, I notice an alicorn-like figure. I light up the whole area with my magic, and now everything is more visible- and I notice another pegasus and an unicorn.

"Celestia!" Luna exclaimed as she rushes to me.

I hug her with my wings, and I whisper her name in response. "Luna... Did those ponies save you?" I asked.

"Yes," She replied.

The two ponies walk up to us. "My name's Twilight Sparkle. This is Rainbow Dash," The lavender unicorn said.

"We are the ones that got the mirror together," Rainbow Dash said, "And is that how you found your way here? Were one of you spying on us?"

"No. One of them reported seeing the mysterious two ponies getting the mirror together," I said, "How did you find the pieces?"

"It's a long story short. We will explain later," Twilight said.

We suddenly hear evil laughter echoing throughout the forest. "This is a pathetic reunion, and now I will cut it short! I know Twilight may have raw magical powers, but she'll enter a sleep and never wake from it again! And Celestia, how did you get here? You're hiding the fact that you-" The voice said as an alicorn with a helmet appears.

"Are you going to call me a coward?! I've heard that from many other villains! I'm sick of that. If I was a coward, I would have flew away, and my kingdom would have gotten into serious danger," I shouted.

Nightmare Moon becomes more visible, and she chuckles as she shoots a magical blast at Twilight. "You know nightmares can't be stopped, even by powerful magic," She said as she turns her attention to the drawbridge, "Attack them! They're trying to stop me!"

Rainbow Dash rushes in between the magical blast and Twilight Sparkle, causing herself to pass out. "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said as she rushes to her side. She then glares at Nightmare Moon, and then at the shadowy creature.

"How dare you!" Twilight shouted as she shoots magical blasts at Nightmare Moon and at the shadowy creature, "Why did you try to kill my friend? You're not taking Luna back, too!"

As Twilight shoots another blast at Nightmare Moon, a ball of magic appears, and enters Luna's horn. Luna's mane is flowing once again, and she seems ready to fight back. Nightmare Moon notices, and then, anger is written across her face as she prepares to attack Twilight. "Twilight, you should have fallen into an eternal sleep! It will last forever," She said.

* * *

><p>Luna's P.O.V<p>

Nightmare Moon prepares to shoot Twilight with a magical beam, and Twilight simply stares in awe at my mane. "Twilight, look out!" I warned.

"Huh?" She asked as the magical beam pushes her into the ground.

"Nightmare! What did you just do?!" I shouted, "Why, I'll finish you off! Then you'll be gone for good!"

I shoot a powerful magical beam at Nightmare Moon, and Nightmare Moon shoots an equally powerful beam. The shadowy creature pounds me, and I fall into the ground because of the impact. "Ha!" Nightmare Moon taunted, "I'll sit back and watch."

A pink earth pony takes out a cannon, and shoots at the shadowy creature. "No more gloominess!" She said cheerfully.

Another earth pony with a tan coat and blond mane whirls around the lasso to grab the shadowy creature. The unicorn guards push the spears into the shadowy creature, and then it roars in pain. I stand up, and I shoot another magical beam at the shadowy creature. The creature's roar fades to silence as it materializes into thin air.

"What?!" Nightmare Moon exclaimed, "I'll try to get rid of you all!"

She flies into the air, and shoots a gigantic dark beam at all of us. A force field surrounds us, and I realize that Celestia has created the force field. "No, this is not going to happen. You're not taking my sister away anymore. You will not prevail," She said with seriousness in her tone.

"You can't be serious!" Nightmare Moon demanded, "The reason why you allowed me to steal Luna long ago is because you're such a coward! You're weak, and you'll never be able to defend your subjects! You may put up a brave front, but you're the opposite of that! You're so idiotic, and you're just a piece of crap! Your subjects want a new ruler in place of you! You apparently did nothing at all!"

Celestia becomes quiet for a moment. "Don't let her trick you. She's playing a game," I said.

She doesn't respond. I don't think she could easily get her feelings hurt- does she? Is Nightmare Moon's lie really changing her thoughts? "Nightmare Moon! It's a lie," I shouted at Nightmare, "She's not a coward or anything like that!"

Celestia takes a deep breath as I shoot a gigantic magical beam at Nightmare Moon. However, Nightmare Moon ducks the attack and approaches Celestia. A dark energy surrounds Celestia, and Celestia exhales as she glares at her. "They don't love you anymore. They now hate the eternal day," Nightmare Moon said, "What are you going to do about that right now?"

Wait a minute. Does she just say "eternal" day? "That's it, Nightmare Moon! Stop this nonsense!" I shouted as I push Nightmare Moon away with my magic.

However, some of the dark energy has entered Celestia's horn. I notice her eyes change for a moment, and then her eyes turn back to normal. She places her hoof on her head, as if she has gotten a headache. "Why was I just standing there?" She asked herself.

"There was eternal day?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm not trying to cause genocide or global warming!" I swear that I can hear a bit of frustration in her vocal tone.

"Was there two suns?" I asked.

"Of course. When you come back, you will control the moon," Celestia said, "Just ignore my sudden outburst. I guess I allowed her lies to trick me."

"You shouldn't have believed her."

I use more of my magic to permanently imprison Nightmare Moon in the fallen castle. I feel exhausted after successfully imprisoning her. I turn my attention to Twilight Sparkle, and I approach her. I place my wing over her body, and she is still breathing. I place my head onto her neck, and she stirs for a second. "Luna..." She whispered.

I nuzzle her, and she starts giggling for a second. I can see her blushing. "Are you okay?" I whispered into her ear.

She might still be in a dream. I guess it's a curse from Nightmare Moon. I use a spell to wake her up, and as a result, her eyes flutter open. "Is Nightmare Moon stopped?" She asked.

"Yes," I replied.

I allow her to stand up, and she nuzzles my neck gently. I also use my magic to free Rainbow Dash from the sleeping spell. Rainbow wakes up, and she approaches us. "Nightmare Moon is defeated," I said.

We all get ready to leave for Equestria.

* * *

><p>Rarity's P.O.V<p>

I summon the courage to accuse King Sombra of manipulating me. I know, because A guard has returned Regal Shield to Marendale. "Sombra! Why did you trick me? I'll never break ties with my true love. Now be gone," I told him.

"Fine," Sombra said as he leaves for the train.

I enter the castle, and a ball is starting, much to my surprise.


	7. Secretive Sisters, & a Bit of Romance

Luna's P.O.V  
>We all get through the mirror, and upon entering a throne room, the sun is still in the sky. "Luna, ready to rise the moon? I'm lowering the sun, and nopony will care," Celestia said with no emotion. Wait a minute... Isn't she happy that I'm back? Why is she emotionless?<p>

It can't be Nightmare's corruptive magic, could it? "Tia, are you feeling alright?" I asked with concern. Many ponies gather in the throne room, and they seem excited for another ruler to rule by Celestia's side. They are cheering and smiling. "I'm fine," Celestia said, "They would appreciate your night."

"Please stop being so gloomy! I know you're glad that I'm back," I begged as I hug her. As I make the moon rise, the stars scatter across the midnight blue sky, and gasps of awe sound throughout the throne room. I turn my attention to the ponies, and I smile. "If you have forgotten me, I'm still Princess Luna. I'm back, and I'm free from the clutches of Nightmare Moon," I announced. The ponies cheer at my announcement, and I smile in response as I wave at them.

"Your night is so beautiful," A mare said.

"There's so many stars with the moon in the sky," A filly said, "Such a wondrous sight to behold!"

"More beautiful than the day, I swear! Not to mention that the moon is more gentle to look at," A stallion said. The ponies talk about the night, possibly forgetting about my sister's day. "I am thankful for your appreciation towards my night," I announced, "And you are right. The sun is not always gentle."

I hear Celestia groan for a second. Why is she irritated? "Tia," I said with sadness, "Why didn't my hug cheer you up?"

Celestia turns away for a moment, and I sigh. "I appreciate your efforts to find me. But, Twilight Sparkle is more of the heroine, even though she needs saving sometimes. Otherwise, you were courageous to enter the dark world!" I told her, hoping that maybe my words will convince her.

"Yeah," She replied with a half smile to match her current mood. There must be a pony behind all of her gloominess. My mind turns to a certain mare... It was Nightmare Moon's fault! Why does she have to curse my sister? How dare she successfully convince Celestia to believe in the fallacy of being a horrible ruler that controls the sun? The sun doesn't only blind and burn, does it?

"Are you keeping something from me?" I asked Celestia.

"No," She replied, "It's just that Nightmare Moon's words keep ringing around in my head."

"Tell me more."

"I can't expose you to my new thoughts that involve... Hurting others."

"What do you mean by hurting others?"

"Maybe you should have never came back..." Celestia suddenly covers her mouth, and she seems worried.

"Why did you allow Nightmare Moon to corrupt your thoughts?! What was the eternal daylight nonsense all about? Why are you keeping dark secrets from me? From the whole world?!"

"That's enough for tonight, Luna. I'm going to bed."

"Good... Night. I know I'm grateful, but maybe I should have been the opposite because you are being a bit disrespectful!" I feel my temper flare up for a few minutes, but I try my best to stay calm. My voice proves otherwise.

"Now you're just so ungrateful!" Celestia points an accusing hoof at me, anger written across her expression.

"Well, I couldn't handle any more disrespect anymore! I've had enough!"

"Then don't talk to me."

She storms off, leaving me with Twilight and a few other mares. "Why is she so agitated?" A yellow pegasus asked.

"It's because of Nightmare Moon," I replied, "What's your name?"

"Call me Fluttershy."

The leftover anger is causing a sadness to form. Tears build up in my eyes, but the tears haven't fallen out yet. "So, Fluttershy... How do you and the two earth ponies know about Celestia?" I asked.

"Pinkie Pie is one of my friends, while Apple Jack protects me. And then there's Discord, the draconequus. He is my closest friend ever since his redemption," She replied, "And if Celestia is my mother, then you're my aunt, right?"

"Of course. And how did Discord escape his imprisonment?"

I remember the mischievous draconequus that tried to unleash eternal chaos everywhere. Celestia and I had to banish him to stone many years ago. I haven't remembered him being redeemed. "Fluttershy, if you excuse me, I'm going to talk to Celestia," I said.

"Okay," Fluttershy said.

I walk into the hallway to look for a sun symbol on a door. I notice a sun symbol at the end of the hallway, so I rush to the door. I lift my hoof to knock on the door. My heartbeat's pace increases as I imagine certain scenarios happening if Celestia ever goes mad... Or worse. I gently knock the door, slowly and lightly.

"Celestia? I know you're in there. I don't want to talk about the fact that ponies appreciate my night. Please understand when I tell you this... Long ago, before Nightmare Moon took me, we were so close. We used to have fun with each other in free time, and we would talk a lot. We enjoyed having exciting adventures, no matter how scary... Our teamwork, if required, would be combined to defeat the forces of evil. Tia, I remember that one time when we were playing tag, and you would try to find me every time I hide somewhere in the castle. We can be close again... I know we can," I said.

"Go away, Luna!" Celestia shouted in response, "I need some time to rest and be alone!"

I peer into the keyhole, and I see a bed with a lump. I think Celestia is hiding under her sheets- it reminds me of when we were younger. "Tia... I didn't really expect all the attention. I don't mean to be a glory hog," I admitted.

"But you were, long ago! You would get along easily with the ponies, while I just sit on the throne, trying to conceal something dangerous! The ponies were cautious around me," Celestia screamed in response, "Why can't you leave? You're more annoying than you were when we were younger. You would sing about my day, asking if I want to make the sun set!"

Her words bring back memories of when I was younger, and I once asked Celestia many times if she wants to make the sun set. I turn my back towards the door as I walk into the throne room. I am greeted by Twilight. "I tried to convince my sister to calm down, but all she wants is to sleep through the night," I said, "I guess she doesn't want anything to do with me, especially if I have once asked her, long ago, if she would make the sun rise or allow the sun to set."

"She seems to be holding something back," She replied.

"You could be right."

I kiss her on the lips as I walk to the throne chair. I sit upon the throne as the ponies celebrate my return. "Surely, there is no pony so appreciated and so loved like I..." I said.

I sigh contentedly as I watch the ponies dance and sing. A stallion walks up to me, and bows before me. "Princess Luna of Equestria! Never have I expected you to make an appearance! You're very gorgeous, and you're more beautiful than Princess Celestia," He said as he kisses my hoof.

"Oh, thank you," I replied, "I'm taken, too..."

Twilight sits next to me, and she seems a bit tired. I place my wing over her, as if to protect her. I decide to make an announcement about Twilight. "Attention, my subjects! Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash are the ones that found me. They're the heroes. Rainbow Dash, come up here," I declared as Rainbow Dash sits next to Twilight.

The ponies cheer at the two heroines, and that's when I notice the doors open. Discord walks in, causing the throne room to be silent. "Princess Luna... It's been a long time since we last met. It will be more fun with chaos in the huge party," He said.

I stand up, and I flash my wings open. "Discord, show me proof that you are redeemed, before my sister and I banish you back to stone," I replied.

"Oh..." His smile widens, and he looks very mischievous, as if he's planning something.

"Discord... Don't go off topic," I said with seriousness.

"But first, there shall be chaos!"

Discord snaps his fingers, and a mare's gown turns into a ridiculous-looking colorful outfit. Her mane is now an afro. "Still enjoying the wild eighties, huh?" Discord remarked.

"I look horrible! Turn it back, before I file a lawsuit!" The mare complained.

"Okay..." Discord snaps his fingers once again, and now the mare is wearing a medieval dress with a wimple.

"Are you stupid? It's now 2015! A few days after the New Year! Duh!"

Discord snaps his fingers, and the mare's dress returns to normal. "Discord, playtime's over!" I declared.

"Okay... Sorry about my behavior," He replied, "Have you seen Fluttershy?"

"Of course. She's next to the window."

Discord approaches Fluttershy, and Fluttershy turns her attention to him.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy's P.O.V<p>

"She wasn't amused. Why were you trying to defy her?" I said.

"It's meant to be a joke, yet they don't have a sense of humor," Discord replied.

"You are such a prankster."

"And you're beautiful."

I blush in response. I've never heard him say that to me.


	8. Sisters and Corruption

Rarity's P.O.V

I look up at the darkened sky. The sky reminds me of the dream that I once had- the little white dots in the sky, with the white circle that some ponies call the moon. The dots are probably the stars. Well, earlier, I got engaged to Regal Shield. Right now, I am in the guest bedroom. The guest bedroom is totally fancy, with all the expensive-looking furnishings.

It is three in the morning when I stop stargazing. I fall asleep, and then I drift into a dream...

_I find myself in the throne room, watching over the subjects. "I told you, I won't be gone forever. I will come back for you, Rarity..." A devious voice said. _

_"What? King Sombra?!" I replied. _

_"It's true that your heart belongs to the darkness..." _

_"Stop! Just stop!" _

_A vision of myself appears in front of me. That Rarity is slightly taller than me, with a curved horn and an evil smile. She is wearing a dark red cape. "No, that's not me!" I exclaimed, "I'm not evil!" _

_"King Sombra, begone from her mind! Let me speak with her," A majestic voice declared as the nightmarish images disappear. _

_Now I am in a peaceful scene- the night sky and the field, with the warm, soothing breeze. A mare with a benevolent smile lands onto the ground. She is the color of the night sky, and her mane is incredibly sparkly. "Who are you?" I asked, "Thanks for stopping the nightmare." _

_"I am Princess Luna of the Night, thus it is my duty to come into your dreams. I was gone for many years, but a few heroes returned me to Equestria," She replied. _

_"Heroes?" _

_"Yes." She creates a vision of the two mares, one a pegasus and the other a unicorn. _

_"Them? What did they do?" _

_"They found me in the dark world. I'm the one who stopped Nightmare Moon, since she's too strong for them to beat her." _

_"Okay... So, what's a reason for you being here?" _

_"This stallion was haunting your dreams, so I purged him out of here." _

_"Whoa! You're so brave." _

_Princess Luna smiles once more as she approaches me. "Why is he telling you such things?" She asked. _

_I turn my head away from her. "Because I wanted to find someone that isn't kidnapped. In this case, Regal Shield- who I'm engaged to, had once been kidnapped, but somepony rescued him. And then, Sombra corrupted me for only a brief moment. I'm not corrupted anymore," I replied. _

_"I don't know how he got free, but I used my magic to banish him a few minutes ago." _

_"So, what happened in Equestria since your return?" _

_Princess Luna pauses for a moment as she starts to speak. "Since my return, many ponies began talking about how beautiful my night is, forgetting about my sister's day. My sister is very uptight, and she locked herself in her room for the rest of the evening. I tried to speak with her, but she would push me away," She said. _

_"Why would she do that?" I asked. _

_"She didn't tell me the full reason why she is doing that. I think it's because Nightmare Moon's magic corrupted her. If that continues, I'm afraid that Celestia may go rogue from the curse." _

_"Rogue?" I couldn't imagine Celestia going rogue. She's probably too wise to act rogue. _

_"Yes. I wouldn't know what to do... I don't want to be lonely once again without her- she would be banished to the sun for a thousand years," Luna concluded. _

* * *

><p>Luna's P.O.V<p>

I'm not sure why Rarity is asking questions about my sister. Is it because she is gone from Equestria for days? "Rarity, let me tell you something... Usually, i deal with the nightmares of most foals. But, I am sensing that my sister is having a horrible dream. I must go, but have sweet dreams, okay? And if you get home, you may have things to do, since your sister misses you greatly," I said, "Have a good night."

Rarity waves at me as I fly out of her dream. I always take pride in my nightly duties, because of how beautiful the night is, and the appreciation I sometimes receive when I save somepony from a nightmare or when I simply give them advice in a dream. In the dream world, all they have to do is call my name or create an emotional aura, and they will have summoned me.

I walk through the dreamscape to find Celestia's dream. I notice a door with a sun symbol, and black tendrils are surging through the door. "This isn't good," I said.

I walk through the door, and I sense all the negative emotions- fear, anxiety, worry, anger, resentment, a bit of hate directed towards a pony, frustration, depression, guilt, jealousy, and many other negative emotions. There is a scene of Celestia being overshadowed by other alicorns. Then, there is another scene of a fiery mare wanting eternal daylight.

What is going on in the dream?! "Celestia! Let me speak to you this time," I declared.

There is no response, but occasional screams of anger echo throughout the dream as the scenes constantly change. One notable scene is of when my sister and I were standing onstage, and many ponies were chanting my name as I rise the moon. When that happened, Celestia lost her temper and shouted insults at my dream self. Fire bursts out of her horn, and many ponies gasp in fear.

Celestia looks around as a result, and flies off. The sun rises all of a sudden, and Celestia is singing about the sun rising as she transforms into a fiery mare. "Tia... Celestia! Did those scenes relate to your dark thoughts?" I asked.

The scenes stop all of a sudden, and Celestia is now facing me. She has an angry stare, as if she doesn't want me to be there. "I thought I told you to leave me alone!" She screamed as she rushes at me.

"I'm not being the annoying little sister. I'm just warning you about this curse... Your power seems to mix with the corruption. If left untreated with negative emotions, it will surface, and you will be feared. Do you have any dark thoughts?"

"Dark thoughts?! What is that supposed to mean?!"

"What was in your mind the whole time since my return?"

"Get out! You're not needed here!"

"Please, Tia!"

She is huffing heavily as a magical aura starts spiraling around her. Flames surround her as her breathing gets louder. "We don't want another eternal day," I said, "Please don't do that again!"

She turns her back on me as I continue speaking to her. "You're not safe here..." She said with kindness instead of cruelty this time, "There's no escape from the curse..."

"Celestia, control it! Do whatever you can to stop the curse," I begged.

"I can't... I can't because Nightmare Moon's curse is too strong for me to handle!"

She turns her attention to me as all of her magic surges into her horn for a second. "Celestia, we can do this hoof in hoof right now! I don't want to have the future events happen that will once again separate us!" I said.

"I CAN'T!" Her voice is shrill and loud, more loud than an echo. Her fiery magic rushes at me, slicing throughout my chest like a sharp knife.

"Oh, Tia..." I panted.

"Wait, what?! What do you have in your power to stop me? To punish me? To push me out of the spotlight?! Get out and never come back!" Celestia's voice is cold once again, with a tinge of resentment and jealousy.

"You don't even care when I feel a burning sensation in my chest?!" My anger builds up, and I prepare to get out of the dream before the argument causes another nightmare.

A fiery mare appears in front of Celestia, and she starts following me. "I will keep you away... Don't come back, ever!" She shouted with hostility.

I get out of the dream, and I find myself in Celestia's room. The sun is nowhere to be seen, even though the moon has disappeared from the sky. Celestia wakes up with a start, and rises the sun. She uses a spell to make it extremely bright.

"Celestia, if you do that, somepony will get blinded!" I warned.

Celestia whirls around to see me, and the fiery mare appears once again. "I don't care!" Celestia shouted, "You're not my mom! You're the weak little sister!"

The fiery mare pushes me out with a full magical blast, and the doors immediately slam shut. The fiery tendrils move under the door to approach me. The flames form into the fiery mare, and she is still glaring at me. "Stay away!" She finished.

I quickly rush out of the hallway, not knowing what else to do. I am now in my bedroom, and my chest still has the burning sensation- and it's getting worse. It feels painful, too. "Why does this have to hurt?" I complained as I place my hoof onto my chest.

The sun shines through the window, making the pain worse. The sun... Why does it have to be the cruel sun? My whole body heats up, and the pain surges throughout my body faster than a blink. "Ah! Oh..." I moaned.

I use my magic to close the blinds, but the light still shines through. Why is the light so cruel to me? I climb into bed, hoping that resting will ease the burning pain. "Is something wrong, your Highness?" A masculine voice asked. A guard walks in, his face covered with concern.

"It's nothing," I replied, "I need some rest."

"Okay. Sorry about barging in like this, but you sound like you're in pain. Should I get a nurse?"

"No."

The guard walks out as I close my eyes. I breathe heavily as the heat surges through my body once again. It feels as if I'm going to burst into flames. It's because of Celestia's power... I hear the footsteps walking past as I hear a voice calling for me. Then, I hear footsteps approaching my bedside. "Luna? I think you're needed at the celebration tonight," Celestia's voice said, "Are you okay?"

I can feel her body heat, and I groan in pain. "I don't feel good," I replied, "The heat is getting too much for me."

"Is that because I shot the magic at you?"

"Yes."

Celestia walks out, and closes the door. I swear, I can hear a groan of leftover anger in her voice.


	9. Author's Note about Sequel

**Author's Note: There will be a sequel to this story coming in either spring or summer when I feel I have more time from school and constant masses of homework. The sequel will be called "The Fall of Princess Celestia," featuring Celestia's fall from grace, and her growing anger, resentment, and jealousy toward her sister's day. **

**Luna will also be the main character. There will be other characters' points of views in that sequel. **


End file.
